Sarah's Accident Part 2
by Techtron
Summary: Sarah is released from the hospital, and returns to the Pennsylvania Gazette. There she writes a letter to her mother telling her what happened, as well as admitting her feelings for James.


Paste your document here

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty's Kids, I just wish I did.

Sarah's Accident chapter 2

It had been a week since Sarah got hit by the runaway carriage and now she was well enough to leave the hospital. After thanking the doctors and nurses for everything they did for her she left and went back to the Pennsylvania Gazette. Once she arrived she stood outside the door for a moment. _This is my home. Not England, but here at the Pennsylvania Gazette. _She opened the door and stepped inside. Henri was the first one to spot her. "Sarah!" he cried running up to her and putting his arms around her. "You are back! Now I don't have to put up with bad cooking!"

Sarah laughed as she put her bag down before putting her arms around the young boy. "Is that the only reason you miss me Henri?"

"No, just the biggest one!"

"It's good to see you up and about again Sarah." said Dr. Franklin as he approached her.

"It's good to be up and about Dr. Franklin" she said as she hugged the elderly man.

"Sarah this place hasn't been the same without you." said Moses as he put his big arms around her.

"Thank you Moses. It's nice to be missed."

Then it was James's turn. He went over to her, put his hands around hers for a moment before giving her a tight hug. "Sarah words cannot describe how happy I am you are _here_." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you James. If not for you I wouldn't be _here_."

They held each other tightly for a few moments before letting to. After they let go James reached down to pick up her bag, then extended his arm towards her. "May I show you to your room Miss Phillips?"

"Why Mister Hiller, where did you learn such manners?"

"I met a beautiful English girl who was determined to teach me some."

"Well it looks like her determination paid off." She put her arm in his. "You may show me to my room Mr. Hiller."

"Right this was Miss Phillips."

They laughed as they walked up the stairs towards her room. Once they were in her room James shut the door behind him, set her bag down, then put his arms around her and gave her a deep kiss. She put her arms around him and moved into the kiss. They finally had to come up for air.

"Sarah I was so afraid I'd lost you without getting a chance to tell you how I really felt about you." James whispered in her ear.

"It's all right now James. Thanks to you I'm _here_. I said I'd always be here for you, I said I love you and I meant it."

"I wish I could stay here and hold you all day."  
"I know James. I feel the same way. But you won't get any work done that way. Go on down. I'll be along shortly."

He gave her a quick kiss, then left.

After the work was done for the day, Sarah sat down to write her a mother a letter.

"Dearest Mother:

I know I haven't written you a letter in sometime, but let me explain why. I was crossing the street one day last week, when I got ran over by an out of control carriage. Somehow I was still conscious, but barley. I heard people coming over to me. I remember being lifted into a wagon and taken to the hospital. I remember being gently taken out of the wagon and taken into the hospital. I was given a private room and was examined there. Miraculously there weren't any broken bones, I was just badly bruised.

A short time after the doctors left me I heard the door open and footsteps coming to my bed, I could tell by the sound of the footsteps it was James. What he did next surprised me. He gently put his arms around me and started talking to me. He begged me to come back. Then he started crying and told me he couldn't go on without me. It seems beneath that ill mannered, rough exterior lies a compassionate heart.

While he was holding me and talking to me he said something that surprised me, but looking back, it shouldn't have. He said he loved me. It was at that moment I knew I loved him too. I opened my eyes and whispered his name. He didn't hear me at first, so I said it again. This time he heard me. He held me at arm's length and was so glad I was awake, or "back" as he put it. It was then I told him I loved him too. He then hugged me tightly. It hurt, but I didn't mind. After making sure he meant what he'd said I told him I had something to say to him, and that something is: I love him,

I know you wanted an arranged marriage with a man from a rich family, but Mother I Love James, and I know he loves me. I can't see myself with anyone but him.

Your loving daughter Sarah."

She left the letter out for the ink to dry. While she was waiting, she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it to find James standing there.

"Hello James."

"Hello Sarah. May I come in.?"

"You've become quite the gentleman haven't you?" She said with a smile. "Before you would have said 'Can I,' now you say 'May I."  
"Like I said I had a determined teacher. So are you going to let me in or not?"

She moved aside to let him in. After he was in, she shut the door.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling fine James."  
"You had me scared there for a while. I was afraid I'd lost you."  
She put her arms around him. "I'm here because of you, and I'm here for you. Your love brought me back, and your love will keep me here. I love you James."

"And I love you Sarah. "

They kissed for a moment, then broke.

"So what were you doing before I came in?"  
"I was writing a letter to Mother. I told her everything that happened."  
"_Everything_?"  
"Everything. Would you like to read it?"

"Sure."

She handed him the letter. He read it and a big smile came across his face. "You really did tell her everything didn't you?"

"Yes I did."  
"What do you think she'll say?"

"She might be surprised, and disappointed that I'm not going to marry into wealth, but I think she'll understand, and accept my decision."  
"If she doesn't?"  
"Then I shall make her."  
"That's my Sarah. Strong willed, stubborn, and determined. I wouldn't want her any other way. I love her just the way she is."

"And I love you the way you are, James. You've turned into quite a gentleman. But I think that crazy boy I first met is still in there. That's what makes you loveable. Mannered and wild."

"I love you Sarah."  
"I love you James."

They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, kissed deeply, held each other for a long time, then James went to his room.

Sarah stood there for a moment. Then folded the letter, put it in an envelope before going to bed.e...


End file.
